The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) created the Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS), allocating radio spectrum in the 3550-3700 MHz band (e.g., 3.5 GHz band) for shared wireless broadband use by enterprises under certain sharing regulations. Enterprises can use this CBRS spectrum to set up private LTE networks and allow access to consumer and Internet of Things (IoT) devices. Enterprises may expand and increase the coverage density of private LTE networks by integrating CBRS into their wireless connectivity services.